Harry Potter: Slytherin Heir
by Topshoteffect
Summary: Raised in the Magical World, Harry grew up knowing who he was. How might his life be different, having been raised in a magical household, and having friends when he arrives at hogwarts?
1. Prologue

_**AN: Here is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfic. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Strode down the halls of the Ministry of Magic. His purpose was clear. To make sure that the person who betrayed Lily and James Potter rotted in Azkaban for eternity. Sirius Black had convinced the world that he had renounced his families ties to the darkness, and deceived even Dumbledore into believing that he was best friends with James Potter. Yet as soon as Voldemort had called, Sirius had shown his true colors and betrayed his friends. Now it was his job to make sure that Harry stayed safe and was placed in a loving and caring home. The Farther away from the magical world, and from Sirius Black, the better the home would be, at least in his mind.

* * *

Sirius Black sat in his cell in Azkaban, watching the Dementors as they floated past. The wonderful thing about being an Animagus was that the Dementors fed off of Human emotions, and didn't bother with the dog in the cell, nor did the lack of a person bother the spectral beings. So he sat in his cell, and he waited for the day when he would finally get revenge on the traitors who locked him away in this cell. But first, he needed to get out, and find Harry Potter. There was so many things they needed to discuss. As soon as Dumbledore realized what had happened, he would surely get Sirius out of jail, and start the search for the true traitor to the Potters. He glanced over at his cousin Bellatrix, grimacing as she screamed profanities against the ministry and against Harry Potter.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was extremely nervous as he stood inside courtroom 10 of the ministry of magic. He was about to go on trial for crimes against the Wizarding World as a Death Eater in service of Lord Voldemort. Of course, he had bribed the right people and faked enough tests to know that he should be cleared of all charges. This included casting an Imperious curse on himself so that it showed up on the diagnostic performed when he collapsed. If Fudge came through for him, he would be home in time for dinner. If not, He would be staying in a cell for a very long time. Either way, Lucius knew he had some difficult decisions ahead. Was his master really all-powerful, if an infant could defeated him. Should he declare his support of the boy, even if his master might return? Lucius was pondering these answers all through his trial. And once he was cleared, he went home, and, without a word to anyone, went into his personal study and pulled out all of the books on the Malfoy family tree. After double checking everything, Lucius Malfoy, head of house Malfoy, one of the most powerful Wizarding families in Great Britain, collapsed into his chair. What he had just discovered was going to rock the Wizarding world for years to come.

* * *

Roxanne Greengrass anxiously waited for her husband to return from Godric's Hollow. He was one of the Aurors dispatched there when reports of the attack on the Potter residence began circling. While Daphne was asleep, Roxanne began to pace, hoping her friends were alright. She stopped, then started to move with a purpose. "Ditty, Filly." The two house elves apparated in, answering their mistresses call. "Go and prepare the guest bedroom, and add crib to the room. We may have guests within the hour." The two elves bowed their heads, and with a snap, vanished from the room to do her bidding. Roxanne returned to the floo room and stared at the flames, waiting and praying her friends were okay.

After several hours, the fire burned green and Cyrus Greengrass stepped through. Roxanne jumped to her feet and rushed to her husband. The look of despair on his face told her everything. "The Potters are dead. James and Lily both." Roxanne covered her mouth with her hand and backed away, not believing her ears. After a minute, she had calmed herself to ask the one important question. "What about Harry?" Cyrus heard the shock and grief in her voice. He looked at her with a sad grin on his face. "He survived." He said with conviction. "Hagrid currently has him staying with Remus, and his fate is to be determined tomorrow at a hearing. We, along with the Malfoys and Dumbledore are to make a case over who should get the boy. Dumbledore believes that he should go to his relatives. Muggles, who have no love for magic. The Malfoys have a claim by relation, but we have claim through the will. Minerva McGonagall also has a claim, but she may not due to her teaching at Hogwarts. The meeting is at 3 tomorrow afternoon in courtroom 10." Roxanne shook her head. "Malfoy can not get him, otherwise, who knows what may happen to him."

* * *

The Dursley's prided themselves on being perfectly normal individuals. With a perfectly normal house, and a perfect child. Yet for some reason, a group of people who were not perfectly normal were standing outside of their house. Well, not standing outside of their house exactly, more like across the street. They weren't talking, or moving much, but they were wearing the most hideous black robes, and a weird silver mask. Petunia Dursley, self-proclaimed best interior decorator, stared out of the front room window, watching the strange people. "Vernon, they still haven't moved. What should we do?" Vernon Dursley, a very large man standing at 5'9 and almost 15 stones, was not a muscular man at all, but a very round one. His favorite workout was shifting on the couch to find a more comfortable spot. He stood from his breakfast, about to reassure his wife that nothing was the matter, when he saw the group outside of his house. He turned to his wife, and with more then a little fear in his voice said "Darling, call the police." She turned to do just that, when one of the men stepped forward, and pointed a stick at the house. True terror gripped Vernon, as the man shouted "Confringo Maxima" The last thing Vernon Dursley experienced was a flash of light, and a rolling thunder.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Slytherin Heir. As always, I ask you please leave a review, even if it is a negative one. I will not be pissed, and will not take it personally, except to improve my writing. Hope you loved it.**_


	2. Ch 1 Trial at the Ministry

Cornelius Fudge, current Minister of magic, and sitting in for the current head of the Wizengamot, stood. "Members of the Wizengamot, we have gathered here to determine the future of our savior, Harry Potter." Fudge looked around the room, and his eyes rested on Lucius Malfoy. "As it stands, two families have claims to the to the child. The Malfoy Family, by right of blood. The McGonagall Family also has claim by right of blood. The Potter family did leave a will, but as of this time, it is unreadable." A member of the Wizengamot stood. "Minister, what do you mean it is unreadable." At this, Fudge smiled, and nodded at an Auror. "Whenever someone tries to read the will, they are insulted." At this statement, Remus Lupin, who had been sitting in the crowd, burst out laughing. All of the Wizengamot turned towards the werewolf at this, most frowning, but any who knew James Potter looked stunned at the revelation. The Minister however, was livid that a creature would interrupt the Wizengamot. "Mr. Lupin, if you can not control yourself, I will have you removed from the proceedings." At this statement, a crash was heard from the side of the courtroom. The Auror who had previously been holding the will, dropped it and taken a step back. "Auror, what happened?" With a look of utter fear, the Auror picked up the will, set it on the table. After casting a charm, a picture of the wills face appeared, and what was written their was visible to all in the room.  
 _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs wish the minister the best of luck, sincerely wish that one corrupt politician will stop insulting their friend Remus, and kindly go shove himself up the nearest bunghole. Tulip however, would request that the wonderful minister go drown in dragon dung.  
_ When it was shown before the entire court, more wizards joined in until the whole room was filled with laughter. Eventually, Lupin stepped forward and pointed his wand at the will. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." After a short glow, the insult vanished to reveal the will. Most of it was legal jargon that no one besides the goblins wanted to deal with, but the part that interested the court was the section stating who Harry was to go to. It was a short list, containing only 2 people. One was Sirius Black. As he was locked away in Azkaban, he was automatically removed from the debate as it was impossible for the traitor to raise the child. The second person on the list, and the only one at present who had any means of a claim to the boy, was a name that was well known and would shock the wizarding world. The name, was Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, and head of Gryffindor, had never been nervous about a trial before. Then James and Lily were killed, and there was no known will registered with the Ministry. This alone did not scare her, as many families didn't have wills with the Ministry. What scared her the most was the only family who had a blood claim that wasn't in Azkaban. That family was the Malfoy's. Lucius was a known Death Eater who had managed to get off on an imperious charge, if a family loyal to the Dark Lord managed to get custody of Harry. Minerva shuddered at the thought. She entered into the atrium of the Ministry, exiting the Floo from McGonagall Manor. She passed the checkpoint, where after a brief inspection, she was allowed to enter the lifts, and descend the 10 levels to the courtroom. The closer Minerva got to the courtroom, the fear was replaced with determination, the more anxiety replaced with calm, and the more she became sure that under no circumstances would Harry potter be under the custody of Lucius Malfoy. No way would the Malfoy family obtain guardianship of Harry while there was still breath in her lungs. Yet when she got to the court room, it turned out that there was a will. After the paper had insulted the Minister, to which there was no end of amusement for the assembled wizards, the guardians were announced. Unsurprisingly, Sirius Black was the first name called, to much dismay and talk amongst the Wizengamot. The second name, however, was one that was perfectly legal and allowed under the law, no matter how surprising it may have been. That name was her own. Now, almost half an hour after the trial, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was trembling in fear. What if Harry hurt himself? What if he accidentally hurt someone with his magic?

All of these thoughts crossed her mind, when a figure detached itself from the crowd and walked over. Minerva looked into the eyes of Remus Lupin, adopted uncle of Harry, and the one person who had every claim to raising harry, but every legal problem preventing that. "Remus, I expect you at my house by wednesday at 12 o'clock. Understood?" A flash of hope passed over his face, before resettling into the grief. "Why Minerva? Im just a risk to the boy." Minerva smiled at one of her favorite students. "Because Mr. Lupin, I am not as young as I once was, and will need help raising Harry. Plus, I have rooms that can be sealed you can stay in during those special times. An owl will be along to tell you the address." Minerva then left a stunned Remus standing there, and headed for the floo. As she was walking, Roxanne Greengrass and Alice Longbottom moved along side her. "Alice, Roxie, how can I help you?" Both women looked as if they had been crying, yet Alice was the first to speak. "Minerva, we were wondering if we could set up some play dates between Harry, Neville, and Daphne?" Minerva was surprised at the sentiment. Surely they didn't want to start influencing the boy-who-lived already? Roxanne noticed Minerva's distress. "Minerva, we were Lily's closest friends. And Harry is at my house asleep right now. We don't want the boy-who-lived. We want to see Lily Potter's son." The stress left Minerva's body. After a second of thought, she nodded her head. "Im sure Harry would like that. Now Roxanne, I need to prepare Harry's room. Can he stay at your house for a little while longer?" Roxanne was shocked at the request. "Of course, but I thought you would have wanted Harry to go to his new home immediately. Why the change?" Minerva smiled a little bigger at this. "I need to prepare a room for harry to sleep in. I don't think the dueling chambers or the potions laboratory will be a good place for a baby to sleep." All 3 women chuckled at this. Minerva then made her departure, and flooed back to McGonagall Manor, and began to redecorate one of the bedrooms into a child's room.

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey all, thanks for reading the second chapter of Harry Potter: Slytherin's Heir. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Now, for the important part. I have yet to decide if I am going to focus on Harry's childhood at McGonagall Manor. Would you all like to see how Harry grew up? Or should I skip most of it, and pick up where the books did just before Harry's 11th Birthday? Let me know your ideas on the subject, and as always, don't forget to leave a review so I know how I am doing. Thanks Guys and Gals._**


	3. Sub Chapter: Fearsome 5

Remus Lupin knew he was in trouble from the moment he walked into the room. Instead of there being 5 children in the room asleep, there was only 4. He decided to recount, sure that Harry was in the room. He saw Hannah Abbott, lying underneath the coffee table. There was Daphne Greengrass, lying on the sofa. Susan Bones, niece to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was lying on the floor next to Neville Longbottom. The armchair, where Harry used to be sleeping, was empty. "Hahahahaha" Lupin turned around at the laughter. "Harry, this is not funny." Lupin looked around the room. Suddenly, the lounge door slammed shut, and the boy could be heard screaming with laughter, running down the hall. Remus ran to catch the child "Come back here prongslet", laughing at his nephews antics. Just as he was about to pick the boy up, an owl landed in the room. "Who would be sending an owl here?" Remus wondered, grabbing the letter from the waiting owl. Harry leaned over to look at the letter. "Uncle Moony, who is Padfoot?" Remus set the boy down, and collapsed into one of the chairs. Harry tried again to get a look at the letter. "Harry, go into the lounge, I need to call Grandma Minerva." Harry, while looking slightly disappointed at the end of the game, walked towards the lounge, looking morose as he went. Lupin then went to the fire, and grabbed a handful of floo powder and said "Hogwarts." The fire roared green, and Lupin stuck his head through the fire into the headmasters office.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had just gotten back from escorting a Muggleborn through Diagon Alley when Fawkes appeared before her. Fear gripped her as she thought about why the headmaster would want her immediate presence. She grabbed hold of the Phoenix tail feathers, and apparated to the headmasters office. Upon her arrival, she saw the head of Remus looking through the fire, and Dumbledore holding a letter. Without a word, Dumbledore handed her the letter, lacking the normal twinkle in his eye. She opened the letter and started to read.

 _Moony, I swear I did not betray prongs. He was my best friend and the only way to escape my mother. All of this would have been proven at my trial, except I was never given a trial. I know you will do the right thing and give this to Minerva and Albus. Surely they will get me the trial. I am sorry that the deception was necessary Remus. You will always be my brother, and I hope to one day take the job James gave me and be a good Godfather to Harry.  
Sincerely  
Padfoot_

Minerva reread the letter several times. Finally, she looked up at Albus, unsure of how to continue. "Albus, if he is innocent as he claims, we must get him out." Albus steepled his fingers, looking pensive. "If indeed. I remember my anger very sharply that night. I believed that there was no way he was innocent, but now I am not so sure. I will talk to the minister about how to proceed." Minerva looked apprehensive, but eventually nodded. She then turned, and left the Headmasters office, heading back to her office, and the pile of paperwork that needed to be finished before all of the new first years entered Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter everyone. This was never meant to be more then a filler chapter. If you want more of his unique childhood, let me know, otherwise the next chapter will kick off roughly were the first book did. As always, please spend the 10 seconds and leave a review. I want to know what you think.**_


	4. Ch 2 Meeting the Grangers

The year she had been dreading ever since she gained guardian ship had finally arrived. Minerva stared at Harry, amazed that 10 years had already passed, and now it was his turn to head to Diagon Alley. Her only issue was a particular muggleborn who registered late, and still needed to be taken to Diagon Alley. Her name was Hermione Granger, and the only day the both had was today. So, the plan was to take both of them to Diagon Alley at the same time. Minerva took one last look at the clock over the fireplace. Suddenly, Harry came down the stairs of the manor. "Grandma, is it time to get my wand?" She looked at the boy, and saw all of the excitement in his eyes. She smiled down at him, and patted him on the head. "Yes it is little Harry. We are going to pick up a muggleborn to come with us. After that, its off to Diagon Alley to get you your wand and your books." Harry looked upset that it just wasn't them two going to the alley today. "Now Harry, I want you to be nice to her. It is hard enough being told everything you are magic. Remember, she didn't grow up like you did. Can you do me a favor, and be nice to her?" Harry looked over at his adoptive grandmother, and smiled. "I guess I can try." Minerva smiled. "Thank you Harry. Now, grab my arm, and we shall be off." With that, Harry grabbed Minerva's hand, and they apparated to the Granger's house.

* * *

Hermione Granger was having a very serious problem. The problem had manifested itself in the lack of books on Hogwarts that could be found at the local book store. In fact, there were no books at the local book store about the mythical castle. This was not okay with her. What if there was an entrance exam to get in? What if she failed the test, or really wasn't magical at all. All of these questions ran through her mind, until a knocking sound penetrated her concentration. Hermione stuck her head out into the hallway, and heard what sounded like a scottish bur. With a start, she ran down the stairs. When she came into the living room, Hermione saw the Professor who told her she was magic talking with her mother and father. She paused, worried about what the future may hold. Professor McGonagall saw the young witch standing there, and smiled. "Come in Hermione. We are almost ready to leave." Hermione was out the door in a flash. Finally, she would be going to the magical world, and able to learn all about her new abilities. Would she be like Matilda, and levitate everything with a flick of her wrists? Hundreds of thoughts raced through her mind, so much so that she didn't notice the messy black haired boy that was standing on her porch. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground on top of an 11 year old boy.

Just as she was about to yell at him for standing there, she noticed his emerald green eyes, unkept hair, and lightning scar. For some reason, she lost all ability to speak. He looked up at her, and this crooked grin crossed his face. "I always knew girls would throw themselves at me, but this is a first for today." Hermione turned beet red at the statement, and her father laughed, having seen what happened and overheard his reply. Professor McGonagall decided it was best to do some introductions. "Hermione Granger, I would like for you to meet my Grandson, Harry Potter. He will be in your year at Hogwarts." Hermione stood up, and stared at the green eyed boy who continued to lay on the ground. He held his hand out to her, and smiled. "Harry Potter." She smiled back, and took his hand. "Hermione Granger." Harry stood, and dusted himself off. He looked between Hermione and Professor McGonagall. "Are we going to Diagon alley?" At this question, Hermione squealed, grabbed Harry's hand, and dragged him towards the car. Professor McGonagall was smiling as she noted the young witch's enthusiasm. "Ms. Granger, we will not be taking your vehicle, but apparating to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry's face turned slightly green at the statement. "Grandma, could we just take the night bus? It would be better then apparating." The old professor smiled at her charge. "Why don't we ask the Grangers what they think? Hmm?" Harry brightened up at the thought of taking the bus. Professor McGonagall turned to the elder Grangers. "Do you have any plans later this afternoon? Or would it be alright to show Hermione the emergency transport that exists for you to use?" The Granger parents looked at each other, and turned back to the Professor before the Matriarch spoke. "We have no plans later today, and it would be a good Idea to show Hermione how she can get to and from your world without us." Professor McGonagall smiled. "Knight bus it is. Harry, would you call it for us?" Harry then stood, and walked over to the street. He then turned, and glanced at Hermione. "Are you going to come over here?" With a start, Hermione walked over to Harry, and stood a foot away. He then raised his right hand, and stuck his thumb into the air. With a bang, and giant bus came careening down the street, missing cars and mailboxes by inches. Just as it looked as if the bus would run through the two young children, it screeched to a stop, and two doors opened. A young man stepped out, and looked over at them. "Well come one you lot, we haven got all day." Professor McGonagall steered the Grangers aboard while Harry was dragged by an eager Hermione. The driver glanced back. "Where is you headed?" Professor McGonagall glanced forward. "Leaky Cauldron." The driver nodded his head, faced the road, and the Knight Bus was off again.

* * *

 _ **AN: Here is the next installment in the Slytherin Heir. Again, I ask you to spend 5 seconds and leave a review and let me know how I am doing. Also, please go and check out the Poll going on. I will post some of the more malleable decisions there, and would like some input.**_


	5. Ch 3 Knight Bus

**AN: Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the wait, but I have had some serious personal issues lately. To answer a question that was posed: No, this is not a Drarry fic. Im not a fan of that pairing personally, originally this will be a harry/hermione pairing, with the possibility of significant change from canon later on. One more thing, I need to know if you like the 1K chapters, or would you like longer chapters with more time in between. Leave a review and let me know. Also, there may be an introduction to an OC in this chapter. Most definitely in the next one. Unsure how that will play out. Final thing. I need your votes now as to whether I should pick Hermione or Ron. Pick your favorite character, and pray they are as capable as they appear to be.**

* * *

The Knight bus was unlike Hermione had ever seen. After they had boarded the bus, a greasy looking man handed them tickets, and shoved them inside. To her, the outside looked like any other double decker. So when she got inside and saw the third and fourth level, she realized that this was it. She was on her way to the wizarding world. "Amazing isn't it?" Hermione turned to see the boy she had fallen on top of standing beside her. He smiled. "I had the same look on my face when I first saw the knight bus. Best way to travel around. I mean, besides brooms of course." Hermione looked over with a shocked expression. "What do you mean brooms? You cant ride a broom." Harry then smiled, and ran to the stairs, leading to the upper levels of the Knight Bus. Hermione looked around to see if anyone would stop the crazy boy, but her parents were busy watching the world fly past the windows, and Professor McGonagall was laughing at her grandsons antics. Hermione followed Harry up the stairs, wondering what the crazy boy would do.

When Hermione got to the top of the Knight Bus, all 6 levels, she was amazed that they only appeared to be 2 levels above the street, just like a regular Double Decker in the street. She heard a laugh behind her, and turned to see Harry standing right behind her holding a caramel brown broom. "This is a broom, not like the one you muggles sweep with, but one for flying. You also use it to play Quidditch." Harry noticed the dazed look in her eye from information overload. He smiled at an idea. "Want to go for a ride?" Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry. "Could you repeat that, I could have sworn you said you want to ride the broom?" Harry's smile grew. "I did, it is my favorite past time. Come try it with me." Hermione glanced around nervously, wondering what the adults were doing. "Come on, what is the worse that can happen?" She glared at him. "We could fall off the broom and die. We could get caught. Or we could be seen by muggles, and expelled." Harry's smile turned to a frown as he stood atop the Knight Bus. "You are right. we should probably get down from here." Hermione was able to look smug for a second before Harry fell backwards over the side of the bus.

* * *

"Harry James Potter! You should know better then to jump off of the roof of the Knight Bus like that. Just because the Knight Bus has concealing charms doesnt mean you do!" Professor McGonagall was finishing her tirade against her ward. When Hermione came down stairs crying over the boy who jumped from the bus, McGonagall was not surprised to hear the news. In fact, it didn't seem to surprise the elder witch. Spending the next half hour calming the hysterical girl down did tax her nerves, but she was calm and patient, expecting Harry to have flown next to the bus, underneath the charm that kept the night bus from being spotted. When the group got off of the bus in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Professor McGonagall spent 10 minutes looking around, trying to spot the boy. When she didn't see him, nor any sight of his broom, her expression went from calm to cold in a heart beat. She then walked inside the Pub, and towards a solid brick wall, which she tapped with her wand. The wall opened, revealing a grinning 11 year old boy holding a broom. Which brought them to where they were now, standing just inside the alley, with an irate professor yelling at her charge. "Even if you did jump off and fly here, if you flew beside the Knight Bus, then you would have still been concealed. No flying for a month, and I will decide later if you can try out for the quidditch team." Harry looked stunned by the turn of events. He got ready to complain, but then thought better and kept his tongue.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I am going to skip the rest of Diagon Alley, and use the same outcome. Harry gets brand new books and a pouch full of galleons, as well as his phoenix core wand and Hedwig. Next chapter will start on the Hogwarts Express and the introduction of the OC.**


	6. News

I am so sorry for the delay everyone. My Personal Life has taken a turn for the worst, and I am just now getting out of the slump. Thanks for sticking with me, and I love you all for it. The next chapter will be out by next friday I promise. I do need a new Beta however, to proof read my work. I can get a lot more writing done if I am not second guessing myself. Thanks for staying with me you beautiful people.


End file.
